The Dreaded Ninth
by Tropix Cat
Summary: Strange story 'bout Lil' jamsie and Padfoot in the summe after sixth year a little scary but oh well. R&R!
1. Not Nine

The Dreaded Ninth  
  
By A.B. Henzy  
  
"You're actually going to see Souraya Black? But it's the ninth!" said the confused Lily. " Hey since you're stayin' at my house, you're stayin' with Me." replied James smugly. " Oh man, you mean I have to go too!" Lily moaned. " And there's nothin' you can do about it!"  
  
"I still can't believe you're taking me to the most evil witch in the world's house! And on the ninth of all days to go!" Lily grumbled. "Lily, she's not that bad. Besides, she always gives me hot-chocolate and ice cream when I go." James said happily. "Oh! All right, if I get hot- cocoa and ice cream too," Lily said, surprised. "But why not tomorrow." she mumbled.  
  
"Lily, why is the ninth so bad for you?" James asked curiously. "Oh, no reason." Lily replied sadly. James raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Lily put her head on James' shoulder and he put his arm around her waist. " T here is something wrong, but I won't ask." James vowed to himself. " She'll tell me on her own."  
  
"Yeah, right James. I won't tell you!" Lily giggled. "Oh, pooh! Please? Nah, never mind." James teased. "Oh, maybe its best I tell you." Lily said quietly. "You don't have to if you don't want to, ya' know." James murmured.  
  
"I want to. Okay, here goes stuff: In my 4th year at Hogwarts my parents were killed by Voldemort. You knew that. Anyways, It happened on the 9th of August and ever since I've hated that day." Lily said slowly. "Oh, geez, Lily! I'm sorry." James cried in astonishment.  
  
"That's alright. I've been needing to get that out." Lily said more quietly than ever. "Wow, that must be really hard!" James thought. " It is." Lily said. "What?!" 


	2. Pranks n Pranksters

And then Sirius . . .  
  
"Aw, Lily, you should have told me sooner! Well, we can wait until tomorrow, but Sirius will be here." James said. "Sirius? Ooh, goody!" Lily giggled. "Uh, Lily? What's going on?" James asked. "Oh, I'm just planning a harmless prank…." Lily said vaguely. "Ooh, sounds fun!" James replied, grinning evilly.  
  
"Lily, he'll be here soon! You've got to hurry!" James whispered. He couldn't risk being heard by his parents. "His car just pulled in!"Lily whispered back. "How do you know?" "Tell you later. There, it's done!"Lily murmured. "Good!" They ran to greet Sirius.  
  
"Jamsie! Ol' buddy ol' pal! How is ya?" Sirius yelled gaily as he entered James's house. "C'mon, dude, lets go to your room."was James's answer. "Yeah! Hey, where's Lily?"Sirius asked, Cheshire cat grin never fading. "Waiting." was the simple answer.  
  
Sirius sat down on the bed. "Eeeeeeeeeeek!" He was immediatlley sprayed with green and purple goo that didn't come off anything made of fabric. Sirius sat on the chair. Eight frogs started to dance on his head! They all fell about laughing.  
  
  
  
oh dear. That was frightening. next I'll be chased by cheese monsters. By the way thanks for all reviews! 


	3. Souraya All The Time

Revenge!  
  
"James, Lily, how could you!" Sirius pretend-whimpered. "Aw, Sirius, be happy!" Lily returned in a teasing manner. "Yeah, Sirius! Lets go to Oaf…OLD!…Souraya's place, eh?" was James's contribution.  
  
"Ooh, the old, evil witch? Let's go!" said Sirius with gusto. "Yeah! Race you there!"Lily yelled as she got a head start. "Hey, no fair!" James and Sirius shouted after her, but they, too, ran off.  
  
(**)…(^**^)…(v**v)…(**)  
  
"Oh, hello, Jamsie boy! Oh, and you've brought friends. Wonderful, wonderful!" Souraya exclaimed when she answered the door to 'Jamsie boy' and friends. " 'Lo, miss! I'm Sirius." replied Sirius. "And I'm Lily!" added (I'm sure you can guess).  
  
" Ah, well, hello, hello. Oh, do come in! Please, please." Souraya babbled, overly excited about visitors. "Thanks." Sirius replied (rather stupidly). "Oh, would you like some hot cocoa and ice-cream?" asked Souraya. "Oh, yes, thank you!" was the over all answer. "Righto!"  
  
James, Lily and Sirius were all sipping and eating happily when Souraya whispered in an evil voice, "Would you like to see some magic? Evil magic?" James stared at her. 


	4. Run away Home

Run Away Home  
  
Authors Note: First of all, I wanna thank Oxymorons (loved you story, color blind) satans_little_princess, little_satans_princess ( I forgot how to pronouce your name) and B. Especially B (Amelia!), for everything. Sorry my chapters have been short. I still haven't figured out the whole plot so you'll have to hang on.  
  
Lily started. "Evil magic? It's illegal! You can't! Stop! Don't even start!" "Lily, hush! Calm down," James said soothinly. " You're joking, aren't you?" he added, turning his attention to Souraya. "Oh,no, I'm not."She replyed.  
  
"Stay here, or else!" Souraya hissed. She dashed off, then retured carrying an old black cauldren and some strange looking ingrediants. She placed the cauldren on the floor, mumbling an unitelligeble word. The cauldren was instantly filled with boiling water.  
  
Souraya next placed an odd looking… lettuce piece… into the water. "In!" she rasped at Lily. "It won't hurt." "But…" Lily stammered. " Don't argue! Just get in." she hissed as a reply. Lily cautiously stepped into the cauldren.  
  
"She's right, it doesn't hurt!" She gasped aloud. "Of couse it doesn't, there's mugwort lettuce in there!" Souraya screeched. "Well!" said Sirius, who had been standing with his mouth open. "That's supposed to be really rare!" "Not for Souraya!" the old woman laughed evilly.  
  
"Lily! Get out of there! Souraya's going to take out the mugwort stuff!" James yelled suddenly. " Lily tried, but Souraya held her down. "Too true, James. Are you ready to die for my spell, Lily?" admitted Souraya with a crooked smile.  
  
"No! You won't kill her!" James screamed as he threw himself at Souraya. Sirius dashed at Lily with a shout, trying to pull her out in time to save her from the boiling water. "Sirius, get Lily out of here! I'm coming!" James yelled as he tackled the aged witch. Sirius ran out with Lily and James close at his heels.  
  
"Get into James's house or we'll never make it!" Sirius Shouted over his shoulder. Just then, James's mother opened the door. "Ja-ame…" She was silenced by three teenagers dashing in and bowling her over. "Well, that was fast!" she commented. 


End file.
